


Qian Kun, You're Late

by choijongho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, baby chenle, chenle has an allergy that is not true to his actual self, dude like all the adults are gay so if you don't like that then shoo, i made the age gaps big on purpose don't mad at my winkunle focused fic, im stupid so i use the same "their" the whole time probably please dont attack me, maybe just read i cant tag, winkun parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choijongho/pseuds/choijongho
Summary: Kun has always been a little behind with the trends, but he wouldn't of asked for a different life if he was offered.Basically Kun falls in love and starts a family okay.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Qian Kun, You're Late

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in dust for months because I told myself nobody would like it but actually i'm quite proud so here it is. also uh if you are a grammar nazi please don't attack me I use "their" the same spelling the whole time because the american education system screwed me over. besides that I did a bit of research and uh sorry if some stuff isn't accurate but it's not like this is real life.also severely under edited. anyways enjoy.

Growing up, Kun was usually known as the grandpa of his friend group. Not because he was the oldest, but simply because he was never tangled in with current trends or fads. He had his own preferences and never really seemed to be in the same time frame as everyone else. 

When light up shoes had become all the rave, he was the only one in his friend group to not show up to school with them, or even own a pair. It would take Kun a year to finally ask his mom for a pair and by then nobody wore them anymore.  
There was a time when a brand had started a collectible superhero card set that was very popular among young boys. Within all of Kun’s friends, they had mini competitions on who would end up collecting them all first. Kun never paid attention to the small fights they had about if they were lying or not. Six months later, everyone had moved on and completed the set, but Kun had the urge to start collecting them all himself. He had been all excited to tell his friends at school, but they had just laughed and told him that they all finished their sets a while ago. 

In middle school technology had been introduced to the friend group. Taeyong got a phone at the beginning of sixth grade, and that set off a trend within the group. It seemed that somebody was showing up with a phone everyday. Ten would constantly try to convince Kun to ask for a phone by showing him everything he could do on it. Kun did find it interesting, but really never felt like asking his mom for one. It wouldn’t be until halfway through seventh grade when Kun finally got a phone. It was the hottest new phone around, and all of his friends still had older versions, so Kun made sure to brag to them about how they should of waited like him. 

When highschool came about, relationships, sexual preferences and drama came with it. During the first few years everyone of his friends seemed to be going through a similar crisis. Kun remembers one time while eating lunch that Doyoung had shouted out that he had been thinking about kissing boys recently. To his shock, pretty much everyone else agreed with him, and while he didn’t know about them all meeting up after school to try kissing until later on, he was happy for them.  
Flashforward a few years and the friend group was finally in college. Kun had been convinced to go to a party and ‘let loose’. He wasn’t sure why, but he agreed. He woke up the next morning with a naked guy clinging onto his own naked body. That whole day Kun was lost in thought and thinking about certain things. About a month later, when he was positively sure, he let all of his friends know that he was also Gay. 

Once college had come to a close, things had started to settle down. Kun was still close to all of his friends, but they had already started their own lives. During college, most of his friends managed to find a boyfriend. Which was fine, but it definitely for once made Kun feel like he should get one as well. Kun’s once small friend group of five turned into nine and by that point everybody seemed to have a significant other besides him. After college, they were very quick to get engaged, and then marry. Kun understood why, they all had planned out futures that they liked to follow, Kun, did not. 

Kun had very impatient friends and it seemed like they were all just a tad bit too excited to start a family. Kun would refer to this time period as an era, one by one, children and babies popped up in his friend’s lives and they had all started settling own. Kun was still single,and not yet at an age where he felt like starting a family, but he managed to become an uncle to ten children in the span of about six years. He had often been a babysitter to multiple screaming young children when his friends felt like heading out for a date or some drinks. Kun can remember this one time where he had unfortunately been stuck with all ten kids at the same time. By the time the last of the parents had come around the pick up their kids, Kun was in near teras from how exhausted he had been. He didn’t think he was ready for kids quite yet, he wanted to meet someone first and buckle down. Plus being a babysitter was more than enough with the bunch of devils his friends had decided to bring up. 

Kun met Sicheng at Ten and Yuta’s wedding. He had already finished his food and was heading towards the dance floor to watch the first dance. Some song about stars had been playing to go along with the theme of the wedding which was outer space. He hadn’t been paying too much attention to where he was walking and managed to spill his drink all over Sicheng’s white suit. A spark had been there immediately and if the two ended up making out in the bathroom a minute later despite not even knowing each other's names while they should of been cleaning Sicheng’s suit, well, nobody had to know about that.  
Sicheng and Kun regularly met after their impromptu make out session at the wedding. It was a lot of dates, kisses, cuddles and hugs right off the bat.They both knew after about a month that they genuinely liked each other, but nothing was official, and they had both agreed to take things slow. Kun and Sicheng moved in together after about a year of unofficial dating. Kun realized just how happy he was to be with Sicheng then, they practically never fought, and if they did it was over something petty like where they should go out to eat. Multiple movie nights where they would both end up asleep in each other's arms were common, but they both also enjoyed going out and enjoying life.  
Kun loves his friends, and he has always been happy for them, but he does not regret waiting to tie down his life unlike his friends who all seemed to be eager to get things going.Kun had Sicheng, his not boyfriend but boyfriend, and he was happy with that. Kun and Sicheng would often go out for drinks or to a dance club where Kun would beg to see Sicheng in his zone. Sicheng always refused at first, but eventually he just gave up and would show off some moves to Kun who would loudly cheer and excitedly tell everyone around them that he knew Sicheng. Kun was usually drunk. Those nights always ended up with two grown men tripping over air and happily giggling as they tried to navigate through the streets back to their apartment. Whenever they would actually get back, Sicheng would beg Kun to dance with him. And who was Kun to refuse? The two typically just held onto each other as Sicheng attempted to do some footwork although he would never actually care enough to see if he was executing anything correctly. Kun always held onto Sicheng and felt pure happiness, he was in love and it felt like he was a main character in a storybook. 

Kun was very smart, but it took him six years and the night of his engagement for him to figure out that neither of them had actually asked to be each other's boyfriend, it had just been implied through actions. Kun, ever the romantic, had been casually making dinner in the kitchen while Sicheng was watching a chinese drama on the television in the living room. Kun had just finished adding some seasoning to the meat he was cooking when he asked Sicheng if he wanted to get married. There wasn’t a response at first, but soon enough Sicheng had come strutting into the kitchen and draped himself over Kun’s back. “The answer is yes but we haven’t even dated yet Kunnie,” Sicheng said while he rested his head on Kun’s shoulder.  
“Oh, okay, well that doesn’t matter,” Kun replied after he thought about things for a few seconds.  
There was a pause before the newly engaged couple burst out into laughter. Kun wasn’t bothered when Sicheng teased him about how he completely skipped step one of relationships the rest of that night. Kun was happy, he was simply a man in love and Sicheng was his other half. 

By the time Kun had proposed to Sicheng, all of his friends had stopped with the kids. TAeyong and Jaehyun had three absolute devils who would never fail to make Kun want to rip his hair out. He was happy when he heard they would be adopting a chinese boy named Renjun and was glad to offer help with the culture and language differences as he had been three by the time they officially adopted him. The two were thankful but once Kun had been tasked with watching over the rest of Taeyong and Jaehyun’s kids, Jaemin and Haechan, Kun had to politely tell them that they were just a bit too much. He still helped out Renjun, but eventually his work had made him too busy and the couple ended up sending Renjun over to Ten’s house so he could be with Ten and Yuta’s kids Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang.  
Kun probably tolerated Taeil and Johnny’s kids the most. Well atleast when they were younger. They had been so polite and kind but once they hit the respective ages of seven and eight, some form of an inner demon consumed them and they became terrifying children that Kun outright had to refuse to be around alone. Jungwoo and Doyoung’s kids Jeno and Jisung were relatively fine, but Kun was guessing they had seen too many traumatic events that led them to be very strange children. Jeno loved the stuffing that could be found in couches and pillows. Kun once had him over and was pretty surprised to find Jeno happily gnawing away on his new couch. Jeno told him he liked it because his dad also liked to eat it sometimes. Kun was positively confused and never fully got an answer on why Jeno thought his dad enjoyed eating couches. Jisung was actually the most normal one of the kids, he was just so fucking tall. Being the youngest, everyone cooed and gushed over how cute he was for his younger years, but at the prime age of four his height had drastically increased and Jisung had become nearly as tall as Lucas, surpassing most of his older friends. Kun always questioned if maybe the Kim’s had been feeding Jisung something, but Doyoung would always deny such claims and just tell him that Jisung had good genes from him. Kun never brought up that Jisung wasn’t his biologically, instead just letting Doyoung live in his fantasy.  
Kun can count the amount of times he has babysat for Ten and Yuta on one hand. Once. He went over to Ten and Yuta’s house and walked away with near heart failure.Yangyang had managed to drench Kun in chocolate syrup, Hendery was walking around naked and screaming like a banshee, and Xiaojun had managed to get a hold of Kun’s phone and send most of his contacts pictures of Kun covered in chocolate while holding a naked Hendery and running after Yangyang. Ten and Yuta were very apologetic, but the apologies could only do so much. So all in all, Kun was happy for his friends and the families that they had, but they had some strange ass children. Kun was more than happy when his friends had decided to hire actual babysitters instead of recruiting Kun after the saw the immense struggle he went through. 

About a year after his engagement Kun and Sicheng still hadn’t gotten around to telling any friends. They had told their own parents immediately, but never had the right time to tell anyone else. So they decided they would just announce it once they sent wedding invitations.  
The day invitations had arrived the couple had been ambushed with numerous text messages calls and apartment visits. Everyone was completely gobsmacked with how sudden and out of nowhere this wedding was coming from. The couple just shrugged everyone off and told them that they should be glad they were invited. 

Seven years after meeting and the couple were finally getting married. There really wasn’t too much stress concerning the wedding, both Sicheng and Kun had always been very laid back and casual, and just like the proposal, the wedding wouldn’t be a really big production. Family and friends had gathered for the special day and everyone was feeling giddy. Friends of the couple were ecstatic that Kun was finally joining them in the married status where they had been for many years. As much as Kun and Sicheng were fond of the kids, there was no way they would be allowed at the wedding. Even though they had all grown a few years and the youngest was already six, the couple had decided on the event being adult-only. They didn’t do any inappropriate, but they just preferred it to be that way. Nobody made any complaints, which they were both glad for. Kun and Sicheng professed each other’s love for the other and shed a few tears before the I-do’s were said. Loud cheering and whooping from Johnny and Taeyong along was the only sound heard as the couple walked down the aisle together after the ceremony. At the reception multiple speeches were made by family and friends and a slideshow had been put together containing multiple pictures from the couple’s many adventures. Kun was high on happiness, and Sicheng was living in a fairytale. 

Marriage had been such a high for the two of them that they had been in an extended honeymoon phase for about two years after the wedding. The couple was as happy as ever, but Sicheng couldn’t help but feel like something just wasn’t quite complete with his relationship with Kun. The thought came to Sicheng one night when he was scrolling through facebook and he noticed that Johnny had posted a very extravagant post about how proud he was that his son Lucas had made the football team. Sicheng had a feeling then that he had all along but nothing had ever come about it until now. Sicheng knew Kun wanted a family with, and Sicheng felt the same, but things just felt so right and perfect in their relationship and they didn’t feel like rushing anything. But now, two years after marriage and nine years after knowing Kun, Sicheng felt ready for children, he just needed to talk to Kun about it. 

Two days later Sicheng was watching a movie when Kun had come in from work. Before Kun could even announce that he was back, Sicheng ran up to him and happily shouted that he wanted a child with Kun before he hugged him. Kun immediately smiled and held Sicheng tighter. Kun loved children, even if most of the ones he knew were the devils spawn, he had always knew he wanted his own child when he got older.  
Kun lifted Sicheng off the floor just slightly and spun him around as he told him that he too also wanted a child.  
That night they had both agreed on having a child through surrogacy, they had absolutely no issues with adoption, but being able to raise a baby who carried at least one of their own genes was something they had a mutual agreement on.They had seen just how hard it was to adopt a baby through their friends, the only successful couple being Taeyong and Jaehyun when they took in Jaemin. 

The process of finding a woman who the couple would find suitable took nearly two months. Sicheng had looked as many surrogacy companies and had narrowed those down to the most reliable and easiest to work with. Once the couple had gone in to talk to a worker about what kind of donor they were looking for they were told that they would filter through the possible donors and reach out to them again when they had things narrowed down. After that the couple had a few meetings with the different possible donors and after what felt like a year they had finally decided on a donor. She was a short chinese woman who had about two other successful pregnancies before. She had been kind and sweet and very excited for the couple even if they didn’t end up choosing her. 

Kun was working when he got the call about the surrogate becoming pregnant on the first try. He immediately packed up his things and told his boss he had something important to deal with. He was allowed to leave and Kun was just glad that he hadn’t really done much to warrant his boss to question why.  
Sicheng wasn’t working that day so Kun was able to drive straight home, march inside and yell out that they were expecting a baby to his husband. Sicheng nearly dropped his cup in shock before he placed it down and ran straight into his husbands arms. The two of them cried happy tears then, they would be fathers and be able to have their own new light. They went out that night to celebrate and think of a way to tell family and friends.

Kun’s family was beyond happy to hear about a new grandchild that was coming on the way. Kun’s mother had been so happy that she held onto Sicheng for the rest of the time they were to be over telling him various different things that they should do during the process of the surrogate’s pregnancy. Kun’s father had definitely been shocked and delighted, he made sure to hug his son multiple times and tell him just how proud he was of him and how happy this grandchild would make him.  
Sicheng’s family burst into tears as soon as they found out. Sicheng’s mother cried for how her own baby was expecting a baby, and Sicheng’s father cried out of pure happiness. They proceeded to ask as many possible questions afterwards such as what gender they wanted, how far along the surrogate was, etc. 

After the families had been told, Sicheng and Kun had to make sure to inform friends early on this time instead of waiting like how they did with the wedding. They didn’t want it to be anything extra, so when they had all gathered one friday night at Doyoung and Jungwoo’s house for a casual get together, Sicheng had “accidentally” knocked out an ultrasound picture from his bag, things turned into chaos quickly.  
The adults were quiet for maybe two seconds before Taeyong and Taeil both stood up and ran over to Kun and Sicheng immediately gasping out their congratulations. Someone had let out a loud scream and many other voices had just yelled out various sounds of shock. The kids that had been upstairs ran downstairs at the loud sounds the adults were making. They mostly seemed to be happy but Haechan and Jisung had especially been excited. Haechan loved babies so much and had proclaimed himself the babies favorite person already. Jisung was just happy he wouldn’t be the youngest anymore as it was “so tiring” to quote himself. The adults shooed the children back upstairs and then everyone was once again back on Kun and Sicheng. Yuta and Ten asked who the godfather would be,implying that they should be because they “deserved it”, Taeyong and Jaehyun were quizzing them on what gender they wanted and then after started looking through old pictures of their own kids when they were younger, Johnny and Taeil had been looking up baby clothes already, and Jungwoo and Doyoung asked how far along the surrogate was. About an hour later and after seemingly endless questions, the initial excitement died down until Taeil screamed out that he had a shopping cart of over twenty baby neutral clothes on one of his clothing apps and all the adults had gathered around to view what he had picked out. 

Sicheng and Kun met with the surrogate once a week, they usually ate at a restaurant or just went to a cafe. They weren’t able to make many doctor visits, so she always filled them in on anything that was happening. Kun and Sicheng both agreed on keeping the gender a secret until birth despite both of their families wanting to know as soon as possible. When the donor had reached the five month mark, she excitedly told them that she herself did know the gender but would not let anyone know at all, keeping their wishes to make things a surprise. The couple had also finished the lease on their apartment early on in the pregnancy and decided to move into a small townhome. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, it was just the right size and they were both happy with the move. They had enlisted the help of friends to help them move in and help decorate the nursery. They had all been more than happy to help out and had actually ended up sending the couple out for a day in the city so they could relax. They might not of been actually carrying the baby, but expecting a child was still a lot of stress and planning, especially for first time parents.  
Kun and Sicheng arrived at their new home that night just a little drunk, but very happy to see that everything had been set perfectly. They examined every inch of the nursery and looked at each other with big happy smiles of joy as they listed out things that they would be able to do with their baby here in just a few months. 

Fall was in full motion as the expected due date for the baby was approaching. Kun and Sicheng had multiple nights where they would cuddle up next to their fireplace and watch a movie as they talked about the future and anything else that crossed their minds.  
November rolled around and the couple’s house had been fully decked out with baby equipment, clothes and multiple gifts from friends and family. They never held a baby shower but that surely wouldn’t stop family and friends from coming over every day with overstuffed bags. They had told everyone that they were only expecting one child and that they really would not need all of the stuff they were being given, but that always went in one ear and out the other.  
The house had been baby proofed anywhere possible and there was a constant feeling of excitement that was always present when anything baby related had been brought up.  
The baby was due any day now, and so there was always an uncertainty to what exactly would be happening each day. Sicheng had been with the surrogate multiple times during the ending of the pregnancy to make sure she was comfortable and feeling fine. Kun had been busy working his ass off in preparation for the two month leave he would be taking from work. He was actually quite lucky to be allowed to work from home once the leave was up as well. He had been promoted to a higher position which allowed him to rarely be around the office. Sicheng was also taking a leave from work, although not as long as his job was already easily flexible and he didn’t work too often in the week anyways. 

With the impending due date, questions of what names the couple had picked out had been asked constantly. To be honest, the couple had started looking at some names, but decided that they would wait until they actually got to meet their child to name them. Things were quite chaotic, family and friends were always in and out of the couple’s house trying to make sure everything was ready, and while the couple appreciated it, they really just wanted to take the lead now. So they had to nicely ask people to stop coming over abruptly and had to make sure to tell everyone that when something was to happen, they would tell them.  
Once that had settled Kun and Sicheng found things to be much more calm and peaceful. They were calling the surrogate everyday if they couldn’t meet up to ask how she was feeling and to just talk about what they had done that day. They always made sure to express how thankful they were for her and how much happiness that she would be giving them. 

November 19 was a monday and things were as usual. Kun and Sicheng both left for work after they kissed each other goodbye. They came back home once they had finished up and watched a film together while they ate dinner. Then they called up the surrogate and talked for about an hour before they hung up and went to bed.  
November 20 was relatively normal at first. Sicheng was off that day and had received a call from the surrogate that she was feeling some fake contractions but the doctor had told her that it was just a sign meaning that the baby could come any minute now. Sicheng immediately called Kun after and told him to not worry but that things were going to happen very soon. Kun was in a giddy mood the rest of the work day. He was so excited that he made a stop by a bakery before he went home to buy a whole cake in Sicheng’s favorite flavour. Sicheng of course laughed at him for buying the entire cake and not just a few slices but nonetheless enjoyed the sweet gesture.  
On November 21 the couple both had later work shifts that started in the afternoon, so they happily enjoyed having a lazy morning wrapped up in each other’s arms. Around twelve Kun had finally made his way out of bed to finally get ready for work. He was in the middle of washing his face when he heard a loud screech come from Sicheng. Kun immediately scrambled out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with half of his face covered in suds. When Sicheng shouted out that the surrogate started having contractions and was admitted into the hospital. Kun instantly cursed out loud and ran back into the bathroom to finish washing his face.

At the hospital, things were actually relatively calm. Sicheng and Kun were surely having an out of body experience on the way as they were on their way to the place where their child would be brought into the world. But as soon as they both arrived and were led into the temporary room they had the surrogate placed in, they snapped out of it and asked her how she was feeling. The surrogate’s own husband was in the room with them and Kun and Sicheng had both made sure to have some conversations with him and to express the same thanks to him about letting his wife carry their child. He was a nice gentleman and got along quite well with the both of them.  
The couple had made sure to call into work and inform them that they were at the hospital. After that both families were called. Kun and Sicheng’s mother had been so excited and immediately asked when they would be able to go and see them. Unfortunately nobody except the to be parent’s would be allowed in during the actual birth but once things were to settle down family and friends would be allowed to come in to visit.  
The couple informed all of their close friends on what was happening and a lot of happy emotions had been sent back along with demands of updates. After that all had been done, the couple set down the phones and focused back on the woman holding their child.  
A few hours later and not much had really progressed, but the contractions were still pretty regular. Kun and Sicheng had been told to go out and get something to eat as there was a possibility they would be there for a while. The couple was very reluctant at first, but once they had been assured multiple times that if anything was to happen they would be told immediately they eventually headed out to grab some food. 

Many hours later after the sun had already set the couple was still patiently waiting for any kind of progress, but it seemed like the surrogate had only been dilated a few more inches, and not anything where she could begin pushing. Kun and Sicheng decided that they would take turns sleeping on the small couch in the hospital room as they were very content on not going anywhere until they officially had a baby in their arms.  
It was around five in the morning on November 22 when Sicheng was passed out on the couch with Kun also asleep in a sitting position next to him holding his hand. The two of them had been woken up to a loud shout of pain. They both quickly scrambled over to the bed where the surrogate was in very obvious pain. Her husband had called for nurses and Kun and Sicheng couldn’t help but be worried. The nurses rushed in quickly and immediately went to checking on the woman in labor. When one nurse finally announced that she was good to start pushing the parent’s to be felt a rush of emotions like never before. Any minute now a child would be brought into this world that would be theirs. Sicheng grabbed on to Kun’s hand and squeezed it tightly as they moved back slightly so the nurses could move around and help adjust the surrogate into a proper position. 

It didn’t happen immediately, but everything felt so quick and sudden that by the time 6:58 rolled around and a baby started crying, Kun felt like he had blinked. His eyes were clouded with tears and his arms were occupied with holding his husband, but he could still hear and see clearly. Loud cries bounced around the white hospital room as a nurse congratulated them on having a baby boy. Sicheng was near tears as he held onto Kun and kept his eyes glued to the wailing infant that was being cleaned off by a nurse. He turned his attention to Kun after the baby had calmed down and pulled him into a kiss.  
The couple hadn’t been able to hold their son just yet as the nurses had swiftly taken him away for some testing. The couple wanted to be mad but it gave them time to talk to the surrogate and think about a name. The surrogate was already beginning to get ready for leaving the hospital seeing as she did not need to stay once she had given birth. Sicheng and Kun would be staying for at least two days until they could finally go home.  
The couple had thanked the surrogate many times and had exchanged so many kind and positive words that she had to tell them that they did not need to keep going. They softly laughed. She left about half an hour later and the couple had been relocated to a different room. They didn’t even have any time to start discussing names or to even think about contacting anyone yet when the nurse came back in with their son. She told them that he had been just above the line of being underweight but to not be too concerned about it. A few other bits of information had been exchanged before the nurse left them alone. Sicheng was the first to reach out and gather the infant in his arms. There was a bed in the room they had been placed in so Sicheng rested against the headboard next to Kun as he carefully shifted the baby in arms until he felt secure holding him.  
The air was still and no words were being spoken, the two new parents had a permanent fixed gaze on their son. A small tuft of black hair sat on top of the infant’s head which complemented the fair skin he had. The two of them probably sat there for around ten minutes just admiring their son. Kun eventually grabbed both of their phones and snapped a quick picture of Sicheng holding the sleeping baby and sent a picture off to family and friends with a simple caption that just said welcome new baby and the time of birth. 

Neither were expecting a response just yet as it was still kind of early but calls and texts had come through immediately and before they could even fully blink both sets of grandparents were on their way to the hospital. Neither Sicheng or Kun had really talked about any names, but Kun couldn’t help but ask Sicheng just how exactly they met once again.  
“Kun you spilled your drink all over my expensive suit”  
“No I knew that but what was going on while that happened?”  
“A reception?”  
“Yes but the music, I remember a song about stars was playing”  
“Okay and”  
“Chenle, we should name him Chenle for music star and happiness”  
“Kun”  
“Yes”  
“I love you and I love Chenle too”

By the time family had arrived it was nine in the morning and Kn and Sicheng had already filled out all necessary paperwork. They had been admiring Chenle and taking turns holding him. His eyes hadn’t yet opened but they hadn’t really noticed as they were still in a trance. They were knocked out of that trance when the door was opened and their parents had all rushed inside. Both mothers had immediately hugged their respective son and started gushing over Chenle. It was a big deal to have the first born in a family be a male and although everyone would of been just as excited if the baby had ended up being a female, it just made things even more excitable for the grandparents. Sicheng’s mother ended up holding Chenle first and sitting down on a couch next to the bed. She and her husband sat admiring their new grandchild and they simply could not help the big smiles they both had plastered on their faces. After Sicheng’s father had a chance to hold his grandson he handed him to Kun’s parents and walked over to the new parents to congratulate them. 

The grandparents ended up sticking around for a few more hours before they had to leave.They really did not want to leave, but there was already plans made for when they could go and visit again. They left with tight hugs and a demand for more pictures. Soon a nurse had come back in to check on Chenle again and as soon as she was in she went back out. Sicheng was busy posting on social media when he heard Kun gasp from next to him. He looked at Chenle out of instinct and immediately knew why Kun had gasped. Chenle had finally opened his eyes, albeit not that much, but they were open and looking right up at his parents' eyes.  
“Hi baby,” Sicheng spoke softly as he brushed his finger against Chenle’s cheek. Sicheng then leaned into Kun as the two of them spoke in quiet mandarian to their son telling him how much they loved him and how happy they were. They didn’t stop when they noticed his eyes closing again after a little bit, instead opting to continue talking. They were so in love with each other and Chenle. They were a family now. 

Two days later they were allowed to go home after Chenle had passed all of the necessary steps the hospital had in place before an infant could leave. Kun dressed Chenle up in a onesie and a light brown bear outfit to go on top of it. The two parents had made sure to bundle him up as it was very cold outside. Sicheng had ran out to the car to grab the car seat they had bought a while back and eventually came back in with it in hand. They buckled Chenle in and finally headed down to the front desk so they could finish signing out.  
The drive home was longer than what it typically would of been, but they would not be taking any chances of reckless driving when their son was sat in the back. About twenty minutes later they finally arrived back home. Sicheng lifted up the carrier with an awake Chenle and carefully unlocked the house door with one hand and walked inside. Kun followed right behind him and as soon as the door was closed, they both let out a big sigh. There was so many checkups at the hospital and they weren’t able to be with Chenle all the time, so to finally be home and in a place where they could have constant eyes on him, they just felt much better. 

The couple’s friends had already been asking when they could go over to meet Chenle. Ever since they had received the message that he was born they were all so excited to be able to see the newest addition in their little group. It had been quite a few years since any of the kids were toddlers, so having a bay was like a gold mine for the adults who couldn’t help but gush over anything baby related. Cough Taeyong Doyoung and Ten. The adults had even gone to the extent of promising to keep their own children away and not letting them near Chenle. Kun and Sicheng laughed and told them that it was fine if they brought the kids but that they definitely could not have everyone over at once. 

That’s how each family had come over separately on their own time. Doyoung and Jungwoo came over with Jeno and Jisung first because apparently Doyoung had been gushing over the pictures of Chenle for hours on end. Kun didn’t blame him, his son was the cutest thing and he was glad everyone else could see that as well. Jeno and Jisung were pretty quiet children so Sicheng was glad they didn't have to worry about noise just yet. Jeno was so happy to hold Chenle but Jisung had backed away when he had been offered, he claimed that he was too afraid of dropping him even though he would of been sitting down. Sicheng and Kun persisted but Jisung only ended up holding Chenle’s hand. Good enough. Jungwoo held Chenle before Doyoung because he knew he wouldn’t give him up if Doyoung held him first. Jungwoo made various sounds to Chenle who just stared blankly up at him. Jungwoo handed him off to Doyoung who was trying his best to sit patiently but had really been the most exciting one of all of them. Doyoung proceeded to carry on about how small and tiny he was and how cute and adorable he was. He was a bit baby obsessed, but the family did eventually end up leaving. 

Taeil, Johnny, Lucas and Mark came over next. They were all very mature when they had handled Chenle which was something the new parents were kind of scared about. Luckily Taeil had told them that he had given all of them a mandatory baby holding lesson with a bag of flour before they came over. Johnny had publicly announced that Chenle was cuter than his own kids which made Lucas and Mark protest in defense. THey quickly got over it when Taeil threatened to take their phones away.  
Taeyong and Jeahyun were a rollercoaster of emotions. They had been so excited to meet and hold Chenle they had accidentally locked their kids in the car.It had only been for a minute at mos though because Sicheng immediately questioned where they were as soon as they opened the door. Once the three kids got out they had seemed to be in a bad mood. But Kun had told them that they could hold the baby before their parents which automatically brightened their moods. Haechan called dibs first after proudly announcing that he had already mentioned that he would be Chenle’s favourite person way back when they first found out. Jaemin started to complain that Haechan’s reasoning wasn’t fair which made Haechan start whining back and therefore resulted in an argument. Needless to say Renjun was the first one to hold Chenle.  
Once they all had a turn Sicheng ushered them off into the kitchen with the promise that they could eat whatever snack they wanted. Taeyong had started reaching out when Jaehyun abruptly shoved him out of the way and settled in with holding Chenle. Taeyong, now scandalized, brushed it off and held a strong glare at his husband until he got a turn to have the baby. Kun and Sicheng found it funny that their friends were so invested in Chenle, but then again he was the cutest thing in their life, so who were they to blame them? 

Sicheng would be lying if he said that he wasn’t the most concerned for Yuta and Ten’s family to come over and meet Chenle. Things had gone relatively okay with everyone else but this specific bunch was so unpredictable that they really could not guess what the outcome would be like. When Sicheng opened the door the day that they came over, Ten had marched right on in asking where his new favourite nephew was. Of course none of the couple’s friends were actually related to each other, but a lot of them had grown up together or just been around for years, so everyone automatically become an uncle when a new kid came around. Sicheng was about to tell Ten that Kun was in the middle of feeding him when Yuta walked up with Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang all behind him holding hands. Sicheng made a questioning look and Yuta explained that they were all in trouble for acting up during school so they had been making them walk around in public like they were in kindergarten again.  
When Ten was handed Chenle after he had been fed he walked on autopilot mode towards the nursery as he proclaimed that he was dressed horribly and needed a new outfit. Sicheng had a slight look of offense but it quickly went away when Yuta exclaimed that he thought Chenle looked adorable. Xiaojun, Hendery and Yangyang were all excited to have a new member to the self proclaimed ‘china line’ they had made. Yangyang was the only one to actually hold Chenle because he had fallen asleep before the other two had got the chance to. They didn’t seem to mind though because they were animatedly telling Kun about the solar system project they were doing in school. They had been halfway through a list of constellations before Yuta cut them off and announced that they were going to go back home. Once they left Sicheng had felt very relieved that they had all acted behaved which was unlike the usual chaotic mood the family had. The house was calm for another few minutes before a cry came through on the baby monitor.

In the blink of an eye, it had already been a month since Chenle had came into Kun and Sicheng’s life. Christmas was around the corner and the couple had been thrilled to take as many baby christmas pictures as possible. One of Chenle asleep in the empty space beneath the tree, another with a very large santa hat atop his head, they simply enjoyed taking pictures of their son and sharing them online. It was when Kun had been setting up a mini family photo shoot for the three of them when Chenle first smiled. Sicheng was holding him and gushing over him with a large smile when a very brief smile from Chenle had been returned. Sicheng was absolutely in love with that smile and decided that it was his favorite thing in the world, right next to Kun’s smile of course. Sicheng had been doing research and he was surprised to see his little baby smile so early on, but he guessed it came about quickly because both he and Kun were always smiling. Even at two in the morning when they woke up to loud wails coming from right next to their bed where they his crib temporarily, they were smiling. They might of been very tired from losing a lot of sleep, but Chenle wasn’t as horrible of crier as many other babies were, and for that they were grateful. Even if he still woke them up at least three times during the night.

Because both Sicheng and Kun were on a leave from work, they had plenty of time to just lazy around and have moments of close bonding. Kun often walked around with his shirt off so he could rest Chenle against his chest. It was “just for bonding” in the words of Kun, but Sicheng knew he always just enjoyed seeing how flushed he would get when his husband walked around with no shirt on.  
Babies really don’t do much in the first couple of months except for sleeping constantly and always wanting to be fed. Sicheng couldn’t help but be envious of every time his son got to go down for a nap. While Kun and Sicheng might of been out of work for a little bit, they still had a house to maintain. There was usually a chore that needed to be done so the two of them would switch between who got to do chores and who got to nap until they were woken up. Luckily there weren't too many visits from people after the initial visits. Sicheng and Kun were glad that they got to have their own time and space away from family and friends who were constantly ready to take Chenle for themselves. 

The annual ‘big ass christmas party-named by ten’ (yes that was the name) was the day after Chenle had turned one month old. When kids had been added to the mix years ago the name had been adjusted to ‘big round christmas party-named by ten’. This meant all twenty one people in the group of friends would gather at one place and exchange gifts. Well, that was what was supposed to happen. When it was just the adults they would all get piss drunk, but when the kids started coming they had opted to do some gift exchanges that eventually bled into a mix between white elephant and family bets. After all these years Sicheng and Kun were still not sure just how exactly they were meant to play this ‘game’ but they usually just rolled along with it and brought a gift for all of the couples. This year was more exciting than the others though, this would be the first year that they would be bringing a child with them. For the longest time they would always just feel kind of like the sideline couple. Everyone typically bonded over stupid things the kids would do that make them annoyed. They did always include both Sicheng and Kun, but this year they both just knew that they would be the main focus of the party.  
They often post frequent updates on social media about Chenle, but their friends were no doubt going to pass Chenle around for a while as Kun and Sicheng were going to be pestered with many questions.  
The day of ‘big round christmas party-named by ten’ had rolled around and Sicheng had been sorting through the various baby clothes for nearly an hour trying to decide on what he would dress Chenle in. The families usually came in matching pajamas, but there had been no luck in finding any matching clothes to adult ones. Kun eventually walked into the nursery and picked out a plain onesie with a matching pants and long sleeve shirt that had small snowflake designs on them. Sicheng huffed because he had been eyeing that outfit but he was stuck between all of the other cute clothes. Chenle had just fallen asleep but he luckily didn’t care too much for movement while he slept, a sign that he would be a heavy sleeper when he got bigger for sure.  
Once Sicheng had dressed his baby up and taken many pictures, he lifted up Chenle and brought him into the living room where Kun was finishing wrapping the gifts they bought for everyone else. Sicheng placed Chenle in his car seat and made sure to keep a warm blanket on top of him. He also placed a hat on his head and then stuck a binky(pacifier) in his mouth. They had just recently introduced Chenle to them as they had been waiting for him to get adjusted to the motion of sucking(omg this sounds so weird im cackling as I write this). He had taken to it well so they had started incorporating them into his naps more often as they had read that it was good for babies. 

The couple eventually left with Sicheng driving the car as Kun stayed in the back. They arrived at Jungwoo and Doyoung’s house where the party was being hosted this year and had not been surprised to see that they were the last ones to arrive. They could already hear loud screeching and yelling coming from inside the house and they both said a silent prayer that Chenle would be in one of the heavy sleeping modes that he quite frequently was in so he wouldn’t wake up. Kun picked up the baby carrier and got out of the car. Once Sicheng got all of the gifts they both headed to the front door. Kun rang the doorbell and in an instant the loud music had been lowered and a loud yell had quieted any loud screeching noises. Jungwoo opened the door with a smile and invited them inside. The living room was the first room you walked into in the Kim’s house, so as soon as Kun and Sicheng came inside all of the adults had seen them immediately and greeted them.  
The party had a lively vibe to it and Sicheng and Kun were glad to be able to catch up with friends and exchange stories about their kids. Chenle was still sleeping when they had arrived so they kept him in his carrier with the hood up. Everyone had already eaten and now the adults were sipping on some wine downstairs while most of the kids played on the xbox that was upstairs. Jaehyun had just started telling his story about how Renjun and Haechan had both managed to get their heads stuck in between the poles on the staircase when a string of whines started coming from the bay carrier that led ino loud cries quickly. Sicheng quickly reached down and undid all of the straps to lift up the distressed Chenle to rest against his torso. Almost instantly the cries quieted down and Chenle was no longer upset. Yuta had commented on how cute it was that Chenle had just cried for his dad. Other comments of praise had been said after that towards Sicheng and Kun which eventually led the adults into a discussion about the youngest child that had currently been gripping Yuta’s thumb so tight it looked like it hurts.Sicheng and Kun were more than happy to share cute stories about Chenle, not that they had many, so they eventually ended up just letting everyone hold him as he was now awake. Taeyong had made sure to whine to his husband once he was holding onto Chenle that he missed having a baby. Jaehyun agreed but they had both agreed that they were done with taking in kids long ago, so the conversation ended there. At one point Jeno had come downstairs and asked if they could bring Chenle upstairs so he could watch them play games, and pretty much all of the adults immediately rejected his request with various comments of how they just could not trust a baby with ‘those heathens’.  
When Sicheng and Kun got back home that night after the party was over they put Chenle down in his crib and quickly washed up for bed themselves. 

Christmas had been really special. The couple had spent many holidays and Christmases together before, but things were totally different now that they had a little one to add into the mix. They didn’t really buy things for Chenle as there was no way he would really have much interest in anything, so they just ended up splurging on a few items that had wanted for a while. Both Sicheng and Kun had been wanting a pet for awhile, so for Christmas they just ended up adopting an older cat that they named glitter. Glitter was a male cat, but it was the name he already had and the couple kind of loved it, so they just kept it. Christmas day was a relaxing day spent next to the fireplace with movies from Hallmark playing. 

New years had passed and too soon for their liking both Kun and Sicheng had to return to work. Luckily Kun was able to work from home for a majority of his job so they didn’t have to worry about finding a daycare for Chenle just yet. Sicheng never had a super heavy work schedule either, despite making a good amount of pay, so he usually only worked about four days a week. So things hadn’t changed too much, but time seemed to be moving by very quickly.One day Chenle was a teeny little two months old, but then spring came up and was now already coming to an end and summer was approaching. Chenle was already almost six months old and he was growing every day. He made the cutest baby sounds and had stopped crying as often in his sleep. Chenle’s favorite thing currently was this giant stuffed teddy bear that Johnny had randomly brought over one day. At first it was just sitting in the nursery without much of a purpose, but then one day when Sicheng was having trouble with getting Chenle to sleep, he laid him down on the torso section of the bear so he could quickly run around and grab something. When he turned back Chenle was dead asleep with both of his hands grabbing onto the teddy bear’s fur.  
The bear was brought out into the living room where a majority of Chenle’s time was spent. He enjoyed holding onto the fur of the bear and laying on top of it. Kun usually rested his little head in between the bears legs and made some jokes to Sicheng about the bear giving birth to Chenle. Sicheng usually told him that the joke wasn’t funny but he would still end up laughing anyways. Chenle was the absolute sweetest little thing ever and he would never fail to make his parent’s smile. Smiling was something that once Chenle got a decent hand of, constantly did. He would constantly giggle and laugh at the silly faces Kun and Sicheng made towards him. During Kun’s breaks from work he typically went out for a walk with Chenle strapped to his chest with the front baby carrier Taeyong and Jaehyun had gifted them from before Chenle was even born. On the weekends the family of three would typically go out on a picnic or hike together. Kun and Sicheng were as happy as they could be and life seemed to be folding out nicely for them. That was until Chenle had ended up in the hospital due to an allergic reaction to nuts that hadn’t been there before. The nurse had explained that allergies are not always present straight away and that they can sprout up at various ages. Chenle hadn’t actually consumed any nuts but they had been incorporated in the meal that Sicheng and Kun had ordered and even just being around them sparked a reaction. The two parents were absolutely frightened when Chenle’s tiny body had started flushing red all over his arms and face and then when he started making small noises of discomfort the two parents had automatically taken him out into the car and rushed him to the hospital. It was the first time Chenle had to be taken to the hospital for a reason that wasn’t a checkup and it terrified the both of them. They had been given many information sheets and pamphlets on what they should look out for and what avoid having Chenle around. They had also been recommended to invest in some epinephrine devices that would be usual for any situations that could happen in the future. Sicheng and Kun went home with a healthy baby and a new list of rules for what could and could not come into the house. 

As Chenle got older he hadn’t grown as much as he was supposed to. The doctors had assured both Sicheng and Kun that it was perfectly normal and that he was just a little behind the average weight for where he should of been. They were instructed to just keep things as they were and continue what they were doing. They both felt more relaxed after what they had been informed. They just had a smaller baby than normal, and that was okay because he wasn’t outgrowing clothes as fast as he would of been which saved them money in the long run. He was also just very small and adorable and they both would of loved him no matter what.  
When Chenle was around seven months Kun and Sicheng had been itching to go out for a date night and enjoy some adult time. They loved Chenle, but babies were so exhausting and required so much attention that they couldn’t help but want to go out for a night. Sicheng had made the mistake of asking all of their friends in the parents group message they had if any of them could look after Chenle for a night. Everybody had immediately offered themselves and had started listing out reasons why they should be picked. Even Taeil who never checked his phone was replying with his ‘impressive’ two years of babysitting in highschool credentials. Sicheng was going to tell them to not fight and that they would just hire somebody but Kun had told him to let them all know that everybody would get the opportunity to watch him which settled the mini arguments over who was a better babysitter.  
Kun and Sicheng were sad at first to leave their baby behind, but they found that as soon as they had dropped him off at Yuta and Ten’s house (they let them babysit him for meantime because they mainly spoke mandarin around Chenle and figured the communication would be better) they had felt a familiar rush of excitement that was similar to what they both used to feel before they were even married.  
More time had passed by an Chenle was already nearly ten months old. Sicheng and Kun were so glad to see that their little sunshine was still happy, but they had many concerns still. They had noticed a few months ago that Chenle wasn’t really growing too much. They had been told that he was perfectly fine, but the nearly ten month old was still fitting into the clothing size listed as “up to six months”. Not only that but Chenle had also not started crawling or attempting to lift himself up on furniture. Kun and Sicheng were not sure what they had been doing wrong. They had given Chenle tons of tummy time was is meant to help with crawling. But no matter how much the two parents talked to professionals about Chenle’s health they had continued to be told that he was just a late developer and that it had nothing to do with anything they were doing. Doctors and nurses mentioned that a good amount of babies were behind in growth but it had nothing to do with growth or how any vital organs were developing. They would likely end up with a lot of people confused about his age. This came true when preparations for Chenle’s first birthday had finally come about.Many people questioned if Chenle was even turning one which had become quite annoying, but the couple got over it soon enough. If Sicheng and Kun weren’t a total mess about how old their baby was getting (as if one is an old age) then they were busy planning his birthday party. They originally made no plans for anything extravagant, but Sicheng and Kun’s mothers had come over one day to have lunch and had refused to leave if they didn’t promise a large party for Chenle. So with the help of a friend who worked with event management, the two parents started planning the birthday party. Chenle didn’t have any friends, he was just a baby, but there was going to be a large crowd with all of Kun and Sicheng’s friends and families invited.  
A lot of both Kun and Sicheng’s families couldn’t make it for Chenle’s 100 days(it’s a tradition in a few asian countries that's a pretty big deal-I think don’t quote me omg) so they had planned in advance to make it out for his birthday.  
After Kun and Sicheng picked out certain themes and colours and such, their friend Hansol who had been helping with the party took over and told them to stop worrying about it. The couple used up that free time to go out on family outings with their still tiny, non crawling, almost one year old. 

Chenle’s birthday party was a big success with a crowd of nearly forty (for a one year old? I’ve seen bigger so not the weirdest thing). Multiple gifts and baby trinkets had been brought in as gifts and Chenle had probably been held by everybody in attendance that day. There was a cake that had made its way all over Chenle’s tiny body. The birthday boy had a great time patting his tummy with frosting as he giggled from the funny sounds it was making. Family and friends were cooing and taking various pictures while Kun and Sicheng held their tears at the back. They couldn't believe how far along they have come. From Kun feeling like he wouldn’t meet anyone until he was much older, to having a nameless relationship with Sicheng after they met at a friends wedding and made out. To get married to the love of his life and then bringing a child into the world with him as well. The first year of “dating” felt like bliss and every year after just got better and better, and Kun couldn’t imagine celebrating his son’s first birthday with anybody else.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the word kun makes up 5% of this followed by the word sicheng which makes up 4% and that's what they deserve. anyways if you read all of this then uh thats cool I guess thanks omg haha


End file.
